Catwoman's Revenge
by SummaPrime
Summary: Catwoman finds Tim Drake. She binds him and does what she likes. Hint, Hint. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

"Coming through bitches!" Arrogantly said by Damian Wayne. Damian had recently turned 13 and now, because of Grayson he thinks he's a man. Ultimately pumping his head even more. "Damian can you at least show Alfred a little respect" Tim Said.

"Why don't you shut your little stupid mouth and make the man of the house a sammich!" Demanded Damian. Timothy tightened his fist.

"it's okay Master Drake, Master Wayne is still learning" Said Alfred.

"You see Timmy. I'm a master and your my slave, so make me a sammich!" Damian said. Tim gave Damian a glare.

"By the way Master Drake, Master Grayson left you this letter." Alfred handed a trifolded note to Tim.

_Tim, I'm going to be at the Gotham City Police Department for the rest of the night. I need you to go to GothCorp headquarters. There's a rumor that Fries will be attack GothCorp tonight. I trust you to take care of this. -Dick Grayson_

"Alfred I have to go, if the 'Master' gets out of hand please let me know." Alfred nods his head.

"Hold up, where do you think your going. I still don't have my sammich." Said Damian. Tim shook his head in frustration and ignored Damian. Tim had suited up and set out for GothCorp.

Tim positioned himself on the roof of a building across from GothCorp. He laid on his stomach with binoculars. He surveillance the GothCorp building.

_1 hour passed_

_2 hours passed_

Finally on the third hour, he heard steps, a jump, and a swoosh. "Well, well, well, look what I found." Catwoman purred.

"Selina!" Tim said while he dropped his binoculars and pulled out a birdarang.

"Woah, be careful, Timothy. You're still 16, you're not old enough to call me out by my first name."

"What do you want Ms. Kyle?" Tim asked in his battle stance.

"Mmmm relax Robin. I was just borrowing some things from Gotham Jewelers and, as I whipped around, I caught a shot of your plump butt and I had stop by." Tim didn't know how to respond. "So what are you doing, what's GothCorp up to?"

"Catwoman you need to leave before I-", Catwoman started unzipping her lycra suit. Unveiling her comprehensive, set breasts. Tim gulped.

"Cat, what are you doing." Tim asked."Mr. Freeze isn't coming." Tim was confused. "With Bruce dead and Dick taking his mantle, I knew that he would make you guard GothCorp." Catwoman explained.

"I don't understand. Why?" Asked Tim.

"I spread the rumor Tim, so I could have you all to myself." Catwoman took her mask and goggles. Her hair came down. Tim picked up his fists and charged at Selina. Selina swiftly redirected his arm and clouted him in the face with both of her strong breast. Knocking him to the floor. She opened her legs over his body. "Don't fight this Timothy. This is going to happen" Selina said and then dropped her waist onto his, leaned over, handcuffed his hands, and began to take off his mask. Selina undid Robin's cape to begin kissing Tim's neck.

"Selina I don't want to do this." Groaned Tim

"I'm not asking", Selina whispered. Selina then smoothly slided her tongue into Tim's mouth.

The sound of slurping was enticing Tim. Tim didn't want this, but he couldn't help liking it. Selina sat up and removed Robin's utility belt and held the shirt zipper."No Selina, don't" Tim said earnestly. Selina without hesitation unzipped Robin's shirt. She could see clearly Tim's fit, well trained chest. Catwoman moaned. "Bruce is like a factory for hard pecs and plump butts. First Ricky and now Timmy, you guys are just built for sex." Catwoman purred. Selina pulled her hands out of her lycra suit, the only thing covered now was her waist down. Selina used her hands to continue undoing Robin's uniform whilst flicking her tongue at Tim's nipples. "Selinahhh" Tim was giving in.

Tim's body was shivering. Selina got up and took off Tim's boots and then his pants, then tied up his feet. Tim was 16 with an 8 inch penis. Selina took of her high heel boots. She whipped Tim across his strong chest, Tim let out a yell. She dropped her suit. Selina was 28, with the robust body of an 18 year old. And she dropped her robustness on Tim's erect erection. Tim was so fit, really fit. Selina was so tight, really tight. Selina went Up Down. Forward and Backward. Her titties jiggled. Tim's body wanted to twist, turn, wriggle but he was bounded. Tim was bounded, not by the ties or the handcuff but by his lust and his shame. He was sweating. He wanted to scream. Selina didn't have a problem screaming. "Uhh. Uhh. Ugh. Oh Yes!" Selina was enjoying the teenager. Tim didn't want to show he was enjoying his cougar.

Selina kept hopping on Tim nice rod. Selina kept bouncing. Bouncing. Bouncing. "Uhh!" Selina shrieked. Her hands were all over Tim's rock hard body. Bouncing and Bouncing. She was going to cum and she didn't care if Tim was ready. Down Up. Down Up. Up Down. "AHHHHHHHHH", but in fact it was Tim who was going to cum. Tim released his sperm and the screams he was holdong back. The excitement allowed Selina to squirt. The roof was like a ripped water bed. Moist and Slippery and Sticky.

Selina finished her mission and she didn't waste time. She got up and got dressed.

"Where are you going, you can't leave me like this." Cried Tim.

"You are right, keeping that hot cock unattended is a crime", purred Selina.

"Why, why did you have to do this?" Asked Tim

"Because of your father, Bruce, he will _pay_ for what he did to me!" Growled Catwoman


	2. Chapter 2

Batman had heard of a cat burglar who repetitively stole from Gotham National Bank. That night he staked out, waiting on the thief. Waiting for me. I knew he was watching. I still went inside. I knew I would fall into his trap, or he would fall into mine. As I made my way through building, he was tailing me. I entered the GNB vault knowing he would follow. I cling to the ceiling. Batman rushes in, I drop behind him and block the only exit.

"I never knew brood could look so sexy", I say to him.

"Who are you?" Batman asks.

"Why don't you say hi?"

"Who are you?" Batman asks adamantly

"You can call me your lover"

"Last chance"

"Ugh. Fine. I go by Catwoman."

"Real name"

"Oh no Bruce, you are going to have to take me on a date for that information."

Batman didn't like that I knew his true identity. His face and posture became sterner. Seeing that my flirting wasn't getting anywhere, I decided it was time for me to make my exit. I prepped a smoke pellet. Batman saw me and made a step forward, then I saw his package move. I drop the smoke pellet. Batman jumps back. I start making my exit. I exit the GNB building and when I make it outside, I think I am free. Batman was waiting outside for me.

"Woah, handsome! How'd you make outside before me?" I ask him.

"It is over Catwoman", he says to me. He pulls out handcuffs, and turns me around. I am bent over as he put the handcuffs on me. I take this opportunity and press my backside into his outstanding bulge.

"Catwoman, what are you doing?" He asks me.

"You know exactly what I'm doing."

"That isn't going to work"

"No? What about this?" I turn around and press my breast onto his rigid chest. I lift my left leg and wrap it around him. I drive my clit onto his exceptional bulge. I could feel him through our uniforms. "Even a knight needs a night off." After I said that, I felt him move. At first I tried to seduce him so I could escape him. Now I was trying to seduce him because I wanted him. What I felt move, felt strong. He wanted me.

"Unzip me", He does as I say. He does it slow. I rush in for a kiss. I can still feel his robust face. His muscular tongue. I wanted his strength inside of me. I tell him "stop teasing me." That's when I said the key words. He picked me up and threw me over his right shoulder. With his left hand he grabs my right butt cheek. He grabs me like he's trying to rip me apart. We relocate to the alley next to the bank. He places me on the floor. He unzips me entirely. I pull out my legs and I tell him to get in me. He lowers his bottoms and he started to enter me, I thought he would never stop. He was so deep within me, I began having trouble breathing. And he pushed with no remorse. With every thrust I let out a moan, a scream, a yes. I squirted. He continued. I didn't know how to react. I didn't know it could ever feel this good. I wanted to touch him, but I was still handcuffed. How did he know I liked to be handcuffed? I squirted again. He leaned forward and pressed his rock hard body against my tits. His pounding got stronger. "Quiet!" he would tell me. But I couldn't help it. He was banging into me so roughly I had to let out at least a whimper. Feeling his weight on me. Feeling his rugged form. Feeling his heavily built chest on my bouncy knockers. My hips vibrated and I squirted again. He finally lets his seed out too. There was a lot of liquids and a lot of panting. He begins to pull his mighty length. I could feel his exit. It truly feels like it will never stop. Like a train, you wonder when it will stop passing. He makes me squirt one more time. Bruce is just too sexy.

He pulls his bottoms up and throws a key beside me. "Get home safely Cat", he says in his Batman voice.

"You're just going to leave me in the alley like some kind of hooker" I say in my sultry voice.

He walks away. I tried to get up to follow him, but my legs were still weak. He treated me like a hit and quit. He treated me like a cheap whore. I still wanted him and once you go Wayne, you never go back.

_Back to Robin_

"Robin how is the situation at GothCorp?" Nightwing came on the communicater.

"There is no situation, it was an ambush" Robin groaned

"Tim are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll have to tell you later"

"Who ambushed you?"

"Catwoman"

"What about Mr. Freeze?"

"Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not a virgin anymore"


	3. Chapter 3

It was the following morning. I couldn't stop thinking about him. In my apartment. In my bed. I woke from the dream where it was just me and him. How could I stop thinking about him? Especially after that dream. My cunt was feeling so empty.

"Ughhh" Damien groaned in pain.

I felt this small aching, just a few inches below my navel. It was getting painful. Lying in bed, I slide in my index and middle fingers. I think of Bruce. The broadness of his chest and the narrowness of his abs. My nipples get hard and tingle. Everything about him his calves, his thighs, his ass. Well-founded, rough and a little stubble. My clit was enflamed. I needed him again. I lay on my stomach leaving my fingers inside. I twist and contort. My inner walls stimulated by my finger. My body hums. _Uhh._ I moan _Uhh_ but it was not the same.I give in and turn on the TV. I try to get my mind off of him. I flip to the Gotham News Network where Vicki Vale's ugly face is always showing. That should turn me off. When Vicki begins to report on the Queen Gala Charity Event, I think it's a great opportunity to crash the party and take a few bucks; when suddenly, Vicki announces that Bruce Wayne was going to be there. I immediately made plans to go.

It was evening later the same day. I was wearing a long black backless dress with a slit in the side revealing my right leg. Heels of course. The Ballroom was full of Gotham's top officials and not just Gotham's, but Star City as well. It made since Queen Industries was hosting the event. An hour passes and I'm bored. I have so much cash in my bra that I had increase a cup size since arriving. I was bored when finally walks in the Dark Knight himself. Dressed in a black suit, black shirt, black tie. Looking as sexy as one can look with clothes on. Everyone went to welcome him. Bruce was obviously the most popular person. Every man wanted to be him. Every woman wanted to be with him. How much sexier could he get. Right behind him enters his adopted son. The secret Boy Wonder.

Bruce was surrounded by the elites. So I did some cat moves and moved in tightly behind Bruce. Bruce was talking to Oliver. I cut in and ask Bruce for a dance.

"Excuse me" Bruce directs at Oliver.

"How are you doing Bruce?" I ask him

"Why are you here Cat?" Bruce asked me

"I want you. I need you" I cohere to him

"Cat, it was a one-time event. You need to forget about it."

"You can call me Selina"

"Selina you're too young for me"

"I'm 21, we're only a few years a part" I close in the space between us and inconspicuously slip my hand into his pants.

"NO! Selina were 16 years apart and this can't happen!" He pushed me back with force. He looked around to make sure no one saw him. Told me to leave him alone. He smiled and walked away. I know he kind of violated me. I know it sounded like rape. For a small moment though, I fell in love with him. Or at least it felt like love. How could he not feel anything? How could he not care? Damien are you listening?!

_Damien Groaned in pain_

Whatever I felt before, I didn't feel now. I was mad. I wanted revenge. I want him to feel something get ripped away. I stepped out on the second floor where it's a more private. There are less people on the second floor so I started to count my cash. I counted just a little over two grand put it in my hand bag. I looked left and right to make sure no one had seen me. I notice Richard out on the balcony and a thought crosses my mind. I near him and I see him smoking a cigarette.

"Junior what are you doing?" I asked him

"Oh nothing. Uhm this is my first one I promise!" Grayson says

"Don't worry I won't tell Bruce"

"I am just trying one I found in a jacket, I swear!"

"Ricky how old are you?"

"16 and you can call me Dick"

"Pass the cig" Ricky passes it to me and I toss it out

"Hey!"

"You're too young to be smoking", He shrugs his shoulders in disappointment. I walk back to close the doors that lead to the balcony and lock them. There are drapes over the glass of the door, so there is complete privacy now. I tear a decent-sized piece of the drapes without compromising any of our privacy. Ricky looks back observing what I am doing. I slowly walk towards him and say, "but you are not too young for this." With the cloth over my shoulders and my hands on his face, I gently kiss him. "Uhm what are you doing?" he asks me. I undo his bow tie. I unbutton his red vest. Richard knew where this was leading. He looks over my shoulder to check the balcony doors. I take off his jacket, bow tie, then vest. I start to undo his belt. He pulls over his tank top. I could tell his was horny and waiting for something like this. I pull down his pants leaving him in his boxers. He was definitely excited until I pushed him back hard. "What are you doing?! He exclaims. The pants around his ankles trip him to the floor. I drop my waist on to his waist and with my waist I scoot him closer to the balcony railing. Grayson begins to yell so I shut him up by pressing my breast over his mouth. While I'm leaned over I use the cloth from the drapes to tie Ricky's hands to the bottom of the railing. I sit up and run my hands over his body. He is a little disoriented from the either the feeling of tits on his face or the lack of oxygen from having tits on his face. "Do you train with Bruce to get these nice chest muscles?" I ask him as I grope them. I feel his heart and its racing. Now I feel his penis and it's hard. At first I wanted to toy with him but now…

-To Be Continued-


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay Tim, just stay right there I will meet you there." Nightwing says over the communicator.

"No forget it Dick. I will just meet you at the house. I will explain everything there." Robin says

"But what happen to you now. Are you still in any danger?"

"She kind of raped me, Dick. I mean I wanted it, but at the same time I didn't want it."

"Trust me, Tim. I know the feeling."

_Back to Catwoman_

So what if he was 15. He knew what was happening and I could tell he liked it. And yeah I'm not sick, I could have stopped. I chose not to. The simple thought of getting back at your father was going to be worth it. "Ugghh", Damian groans. And it was going to be easy because despite his age, Ricky was actually really cute. He had those impeccable pecs for someone of his age. He had those sexy hard abs that were lovely to feel. Wow they were nice to feel. They weren't thing I was feeling. I remember as I sat on his waist I could feel his erection through my thong. It wasn't exactly like Bruce's but it was enough to make me wet. So I just said why not. I get up to remove my thong. I toss it to the side and sit on his pelvis. I stick my hand into his fly, grab his erection and stick it my entrance. I try not to waste time. He starts to whimper and moan loudly. "What a pussy" I remember saying. I remember me grinded slowly and transitioned to fast humps. I inclined my breast onto his tight chest. I wrap my arms around his body. I would raise my lower back and lowered down hard on his penis. I was humping him fast. Plopping my waist onto his. He would yell at the same rhythm. I finally closed his mouth with my tongue. I think that was what finished him. My vagina and my tongue were too much sensation for him because that is when he climaxed. His erection started to dull away. Even though I wasn't quite done. I wasn't done and I wanted to finish. I grabbed his shaft, used his cum as lube and tried to reanimate his penis. I was successful but it seemed to hurt him more. He writhing and groaning. He tried to get out of his bondage but could not. It turned me on even more. I mounted him again. Undulating my hips side to side. He was pulsing so strong. Sending waves of pleasure throughout my body. I gave him a few more humps and then cummed all over him. The balcony was like a ripped water bed. When I cummed it seemed to have calmed Ricky because he sighed in relief. I get off him and untie him. I put my heels back on and leave the party.

"Damian wake up!" Catwoman yells at him

"Where are we you stupid bitch!" Damian groan back

"Are you listening to me?!"

"If I weren't handcuffed, you'd be dead by now!"

"Anyway let me continue the story there is an important point I need to get across." Catwoman kicks Damian in the ribs and continues her story. I guess this is the part that mostly hurts. It was hard enough to be rejected by him but to be imprisoned by him. _Sniffs. _After I left the party, it seems that Ricky gave an unflattering story of what actually happened. It took only a few hours for Bruce to find me and throw me in jail. Bruce gave Harley Dent everything necessary to put me in prison for seven years! _Sighs. _So now I got out. I wanted to get my revenge against Bruce himself but he's not around for it. So I thought, 'what hurts Bruce the most.' I figured it out. The only time he chased me was when I gave Grayson the time of his life. So I decided to get the next Wayne in line for the throne. And I did get him, Timothy is probably still walking funny from our encounter a few hours ago. _Selina laughs._

"Where are we?" Damian groaned

"I think that is the best part of it all" Catwoman shouted

_Back to Dick & Tim_

Dick and Tim arrive at Wayne Mansion. Dick immediately runs to observe Tim. Tim is a little scratched up.

"Catwoman still likes it rough" Dick observes

"Wait, how do you know that?" Tim asks

"I was also victimized by Selina"

"She said to me 'Your father, Bruce, will pay for what he did"

"That sounds like she took out her revenge on you"

"And it sounds like she's not done"

Dick suddenly notices that Alfred did not come to meet them at the front door. "Alfred!" Dick calls out. Dick and Tim are now noticing that their home has been trashed. "Where's Alfred?" Tim asked. The two run rapidly through the mansion looking for Alfred. "Damian!" Dick calls out. "Where's Damian?" Tim asks. They run down to the batcave where they find Alfred. Alfred is on the floor. Groaning.

"Alfred what happened?" Dick asks

"Catwoman" Alfred articulates

"Catwoman was here?!"

"She took Damian!"

"Why would she take Damian?!"

"She said _a 'Wayne had to pay the sins for a Wayne'_"

"Where would she take Damian?"

"I put a tracker on her. I was trying to reach the batcomputer when I collapsed. I was going to transmit the coordinates to you"

"Are you okay Alfred?" Tim asks as he assists Alfred to his feet.

"I found them!" Dick shouts

"Where are they?" Tim asks

"Near the Gotham National Bank."


End file.
